The Sense of Touch
by CosmicCats
Summary: Mio moves Hyakkimaru into her space for a bit since he can not stand the sounds of the world. Though he loves her singing, he discovers a sound she emits that he also adores. M for Mature Situations. Not for those under 18.


**Mio and Hyakkimaru one shot. M for sexual encounter. **

**I don't own Dororo. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Hyakkimaru lay still, clenching the sides of his head harshly to drown out any unwanted noise. Evening was not far from setting and the younger children began to stir about. Poking at him and feeling the vibrations from their little feet.

Take had been trying to shush them since Mio had still needed her sleep before work. Not to mention he was aware of the sensitive nature in Hyakkimaru's ears. Each giggle, step, or small nudge from the children would send him into a shaking fit.

"Come on guys be quiet and leave em alone! You're bothering the guy and are gonna wake Mio!," He whispered harshly.

But they only giggled under their breaths, struggling to contain their volume. They found his shaking and small jump scares funny.

"It's okay! We keepin super quiet!," One said rather loudly, only to be shushed once again for the noise.

He knew Mio would be awoken in no time at this rate. And would not be happy if she saw these children bothering their guest.

Dororo had came walking in from the open doorway yawning. She had accidentally fallen asleep by a nearby tree after taking a rest. Going out earlier to take a small break from watching Hyakkimaru, which proved quite boring.

Upon entering she saw Take trying to pry one of the children away from Hyakkimaru who lay on his side, still covering his ears. Expression clearly uncomfortable and pained. They were poking him sharply with the tips of their fingers, finding amusement in the strange way he reacted.

"Hey! Leave Bro alone!," She yelled, running over to them.

The children quickly jolted up from their positions and tried to run off. All but one managed to as Dororo ran up waving her hands around to shoo them. But one of the youngest, a little girl, tripped over Hyakkimaru. And fell with a loud thud.

Take sighed, helping the child up and making his way outside with the others. He knew that'd do it. Mio would surely be awake now.

Dororo quickly sat next to Hyakkimaru and brushed his bangs away from his face. To which he immediately recoiled at the touch.

He clearly just wanted to be left alone, and she felt awful for not being around to watch over and make sure no one would bother him.

"Sorry about that Bro. I fell asleep outside. You need anything? Water? Food?," She chirped. Though he shuddered at the sound. "Noise still bothering you huh? Oh well. I'm sure you'll be over it in no time! How about some fresh air huh?"

Dororo continued to rant on and on, ignoring his state. Clearly unaware that this was no different than the children bothering him.

Mio had stirred at the noise. The loud thump was enough to awaken her, though through half lidded eyes she lay there. Listening to Dororo's endless talking, trying to make Hyakkimaru feel better. She smiled slightly at the thought.

The sunlight shone brightly into the one remaining room of the half built home they lived in. Indicting it was still far from being the evening when she'd have to awaken. But no matter knowing that, she couldn't bring herself to stay asleep without checking to see his condition. It was hard enough to fall asleep without worrying.

So she decided to get up for just a moment. Just a little while to see how he was.

Mio got up from the makeshift sheet she slept on and stepped out, sliding the door open and making her way down the hallway. She could still hear Dororo's voice continuing.

"How about some berries huh? I mean I don't know if you like em-but I saw you eat them before. I could find some. Or fish? Hey Bro do you like em raw? Did you not know you could cook them?-," She ranted but had stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Mio standing against the end of the hallway staring with a light smile on her face.

Dororo gasped. "Oi Mio! I'm sorry I totally forgot you were sleeping! Was I loud? I-," But was shushed as Mio brought a finger up to her lips to indicate it with her remaining smile.

She made her way over to the duo, still noticing Hyakkimarus pained posture on the ground. He had not changed from the last time she had seen him that morning. As she sat down, his attention was immediately drawn to her. Eyelids widening as he tried to weakly sit up. It was obvious he had no energy, stumbling on his hands. She had caught him as his head landed on her collarbone. The intense heat radiating off of him.

Mio wrapped her arms around his body to cradle him, worry etched across her face.

"Oh my. He's burning up," She quietly said. The sound of her voice made him sigh.

"Is he sick?," Dororo asked.

"I dunno… maybe he should stay in my room away from the noise. I take the only room in this place left for that reason myself," She whispered.

Dororo nodded in agreement. They both slung Hyakkimaru's arms over their shoulders and lead him off to the corner end of the home. He winced feeling awful as they had to move him. His head hurt along with the rest of his body. Though he refused to sleep, not until Mio was by his side. Knowing that she was the one thing that could soothe him.

Reaching her room, Dororo ran over and slid the doors open. Allowing Mio to help him wobble in. She lay him on his back on her makeshift sheet. Looking over her shoulder at the child.

"Dororo, how about you go help Take with the kids? I'll watch over him.," She suggested.

The child hesitantly nodded. Not wanting to leave her bros side. But at the same time, she knew that her rants wouldn't help. Unable to sit there quietly and not talk at all.

"I hope you feel better Bro," She whispered. Sliding the doors shut.

Mio placed her hand on his forehead again, feeling the heat radiate off of his skin.

"You poor thing. I'll go get a rag and cold water to place on your head," She said.

As she went to stand, he caught her. Grabbing her wrist and yanking her back hard, causing her to stagger forward-landing half on him. One of her legs accidentally snaking around his waist as she tried to catch herself, not wanting to hurt him.

He took advantage of their closeness and quickly wrapped his arms around her body, drawing her in further. He hadn't wanted her to leave, not yet at least.

Mio blushed in his arms, looking down at his face nuzzling right above her breast. The angle he held her so firmly in made her back arch a little.

"H-Hyakkimaru please let me h-help you, I'll be right back," She said.

But he shook his head back and forth to indicate No. Tightening his grip around her back. She tried to squirm slightly, trying to undo the leg cascaded over him. But he noticed. Unsnaking on of his arms from her back and gliding it down her frame to the back of her knee, and hiking it back up even further. Pressing her body fully against him.

Mio shivered feeling his hand slide down her body, in the crease of her side to shape the outline of her hip. She never dreaded his touch, not even when he cupped her face once. And had been the first man to ever make her feel things in her heart. To have him in this position would be a fantasy. One she felt unworthy of having with someone as beautiful as him.

"M.. .M-Mio," He stuttered, catching her by surprise.

She gasped under her breath slightly hearing his voice for the first time. His first word, being her name. It proved he had been paying attention to everything, her included, the whole time. Did he...know what she was? She already felt dirty enough when Dororo told her of his true sight.

"You.. Spoke," She whispered.

While Hyakkimaru wanted nothing more than to hear her sing, he couldn't trust her enough to undo his hands and point to her mouth. They, holding her firmly in place. He'd have to show her another way.

So he gave her a small kiss from where he was, on the skin above her breast. Keeping his lips pressed there. Mio gave a quiet moan and that immediately stopped, slamming a hand against her mouth. Praying that he had not heard her.

But he did. Perking up inside at the strange sound she made. It brought joy and curiosity similar to her singing, and even though he didn't know why, he wanted to hear more.

So he gave another kiss, but heard the muffled noise she withheld with her hand.

He scowled, knowing that she was trying to block him from hearing the sweet noise. But feeling her body tremble in his hold. Legs squirming slightly.

This time he pressed his lips a little lower and rougher than before, determined to force it out of her as his face trailed to the inside of her shirt. Teeth nipping after the assault.

Mio softly cried out from under her hand, trying with all of her might to keep her composure. She gripped his shirt with her other one. All while trying to keep herself still. After the horrible experience she had with men, sexual feelings were not something she had anymore. But Hyakkimaru was doing something to her, the goosebumps rising on her skin as he went further inside her shirt. Coming dangerously close to her nipple.

He on the other hand was enjoying the muses she gave him. Her skin heating up as he held her firmer. With she squirming about in his arms. It was a rather more enjoyable experience than her singing, which he also loved.

Finally reaching the edge of her shirt, he grabbed it with his teeth and moved it to the side for further access of more skin. He heard her soft pants. The protest from a while ago ceasing. Hyakkimaru assumed that meant she was enjoying herself as well.

Trailing kisses inside, he came upon the foreign area of her body and grasped it within his mouth. Giving this a chance. And to his assumption, he was correct.

Mio cried out a little louder as she felt him take her breast in his warm mouth. His tongue swirling around it and flicking. She bucked her hips gently, gripping him harder as she unknowingly made her way over his lap. Hooking her leg right over to completely straddle him in order to get comfortable.

"H-Hyakkimaru~..," She gently moaned out.

The way she said his name caught his attention. The sound ever more wonderful the more he did to her.

Now she was on top of him by choice, and as he followed her lead he undid his hands to snake from their spots. Holding her by the hips. Feeling as she ground them into his. Shifting her weight on her hands, placed on both sides of his head.

He released her breast as she did so, sensing the way she was staring down at him.

Mio fought back tears. Tears of not only happiness, but guilt at the same time. She felt as though this man didn't deserve the vile body she had to offer. That had been defiled by so many disgusting men. Yet at the same time, she couldn't deny her want for this man below her. Hyakkimaru was perfect in her eyes. Had he seen her the same way was the question.

She panting heavy from the gestures he displayed, trying to compose herself. It was hard, admitting that whether or not he wanted her didn't matter. For the first time ever, she felt willing. To be with a man that she dare say loved.

"W-What am I to you?," She muttered in between breaths.

Hyakkimaru frowned slightly, mouth agape as he lay under her. In his mind, just what kind of question was that? She was everything, in this moment and forever after. He didn't have to know much about her. Every single essence told him that she was one of the purest beings to ever grace his path. And he'd Never give that up.

"I.. L-Love M-M-Mio..," He stuttered out.

Feeling her tears gently drop along the sides of his face. He was utterly confused now. Surely the words had not upset her? After all he had answered her question. Hyakkimaru loved Mio.

She smiled brightly hearing those words. Not at all expecting that, considering herself unlovable. But she couldn't help but cry over it still.

"I said I'd never cry over a Samurai again.. But for you..you are worth those tears. No matter what happens after this."

She bent down and kissed him passionately. Pressing her softly against his. Hyakkimaru followed her lead, completely inexperienced. Though his body had spoken for him, listening to what it told him to do.

Their mouths moved together. Ravishing the feel with her hips moving against his. He squeezed them harder as he moved with her. Mio letting out another moan with his hardened member pressing onto her.

Shifting her weight onto one arm, she used the other to explore the inside of his shirt. Her hand gently sliding under the fabric to feel his toned muscles and soft skin. She felt him shiver at the touch, feeling prideful.

Pulling away from him, he searched for her lips. Only to feel them making their way down his jaw line, leading down his neck. Planting kisses the same as he did to her. Now he understood the affection she gave out earlier for how good it felt, grunting as she did so.

Mio made her way down the nap of his neck, into the junction of his collarbone. The soft untouched skin that she had been very careful with. The grunts he made and shivering let her know that he liked it. But she wasn't through making his first time pleasant, wanting to pleasure him more.

She got farther, kissing the middle of his chest as she slowly inched off of him. Going farther and farther down his stomach getting to his v-cut. Undoing his clothes better each time.

Before she got to pull on his clothes lastly, she looked up at him once more, planting a kiss right on his member through the fabric. Hyakkimaru drew in a sharp breath as she did so though not making a move to stop her.

Finally she moved it to the side, letting it come out. Running her fingers gently up his shaft, she could hear his heavy breathing and knitted brows of confusion through clenched eyes. Hyakkimaru was in bliss at this newfound sensation with the woman he loved and trusted. Her hand being extra tender at handling him.

As to his shock, he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her hot tongue licking it softly before taking more of him inside her mouth.

She heard him let out a moan through his grunts as she began to bob her head better. One hand still holding him in place. Her saliva coated him completely soon enough through the minstraitions as her pace quickened. Taking inch by inch per passing second.

He shook underneath her, hands gripping the makeshift fabric he lay on. But before he could finish, she stopped. The stars subsiding in his mind.

His eyes shot open, searching for her as she moved back on top of him. Mio hiked the bottom of her clothes up, weighing herself above him. She rested one of her hands on his shoulder for balance while the other clasped his. Entwining their fingers together. She smiled down at him.

"Are you ready?," She asked kindly.

He paused for a moment then nodded, smiling back at her.

Lowering herself onto him she gasped, he slowly slipping inside of her by half. Hyakkimaru groaned in pleasure, feeling her walls wrap tenderly around him. She bobbed back up to lower herself further down until he completely took him in. Wincing slightly and stopping, giving herself time to adjust.

"Mio.. Okay?," He whispered.

She nodded. "Yes I'm alright."

"Good," He stated simply before harshly flipping her onto her back. Shielding himself deeper into her. She moaned out swiftly, wondering what he was doing taking the lead like so.

Hyakkimaru felt as though she had done enough, and wanted her to lay back and feel good for now. Having a sense that she never did before.

He withdrew from her gently and pushed back in before she could say anything. Mio moaned out, drawing her arms around him. One found it's way to claw at his back while the other to tangle in his hair. The weavened ponytail slipping, letting his long hair slip out and flow around them.

Burying her face in his neck to try and muffle her cries of pleasure, his pace increased. Hearing the beautiful songs she sang for him only made him want more.

As Hyakkimaru pumped into her quicker and quicker, he grabbed one of her thighs to spread her legs better. The other arm weighing him on the side of her head.

Mio clawed his shoulder blade roughly, her face twisted in pure delight. It was unexpected for him to have taken her so efficiently, being as though he never did this before. But she'd ask no questions as her mind couldn't comprehend any in this moment. This was everything she ever wanted.

Her mind grew fuzzy as her head started to spin. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, Hyakkimaru moaning out as her walls tightened around him. She came hard for him with his thrust never stopping, back arching to give him complete access.

"H-Hyakkim-maru!," She cried out.

Hyakkimaru suddenly bit into the juncture of her neck to hold her still, enjoying the soft muses she made under him as her body grew weak. Eyes lustfully locked on his face with a trail of spit leaking down her chin. Her body was stimulated in ways men never managed to accomplish before. Maybe it was because for once it was an act with the man she loved.

He began to tense, his thrust growing shallow as he was about to cum. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist, he gave one last pump before filling her up inside. Letting out a sharp grunt with his forehead pressed hard against hers. Their breathing heavy as they were equally covered in sweat.

Mio stared up at him through half lidded eyes. Bringing a hand up to cup his face and he graciously leaned into it. His hair traced along the sides of her burning cheeks, lining into the valley of her breast.

For the first time in her life, she had joined with a man that didn't feel wrong. That was truly consensual as well. It was something she was not accustomed to, a man actually caring about her pleasure and being tender. Hearing words of love. Knowing that he would spend the night with her. Not flick dirty coins on the ground and snap at her to leave.

Whatever the future held was uncertain. But they would find a way.

The sun had begun to go down as their endeavor ended. And she dreaded what would come.

As he got off of her, he closed his clothing back together. Still trying to gather his composure while she slowly came to sit up. Covering herself up. Mio stared at the door, not wanting to have to depart. Just how could she continue doing what she did for money now that she longed for him? It was a hard decision that she did not want to make.

Being drawn out of her thoughts, Hyakkimaru scooted in front of her. Cupping the side of her cheeks.

"Don't Go," He stated, his face ever so serious.

"But.. How do I make money to live?...," She asked hesitantly.

Bringing her face closer to his, he pressed their foreheads together.

"We find way," He whispered. Closing the space between them and pressing his lips against hers.


End file.
